Koimoku glossary
thumb|Japanese logo Koimoku (CIMOC) list of terms 0-9 A B C Cheap Dear Cheap Dear is a manga produced by OZMA, whose principal mangaka is Aikawa Minako. In the epilogue, it has just broken 500,000 in sales. Comic Guardian Comic Heat Comic Splash Comfy's D E Editor Editor (Kanji: 編集 ; Hepburn: Henshū) is a title/position/job. Editors help authors polish their work, make corrections, make changes that match the tone of the publications in which the work would be published, make changes that would increase sales. Editor in Chief or Editor in Chief (Kanji: 編集長 ; Hepburn: Henshū-Chō) is the title for the top editorial position in a publication. They have final editorial control over the publication, and can select what to and not to publish. Staff Editor Staff Editor (Kanji: 編集スタッフ ; Hepburn: Henshū Sutaffu) is a position in a publication. They are part of the editorial staff, one of many editors. Editorial Staff The editorial staff is the body of editors of a publication. Editor System The traditional mangaka-editor system which creates manga for publication, by linking an author to an editor. F Farewell, Tokyo (Saraba, Tokyo) was an early hit by mangaka Mineryuu Jirou, made in association with editor Sawanoguchi Hinata. The manga sold over 30 million copies. G H Heart Catch Heart Catch is a serial manga published in Comic Heat. It has reached chapter 21 as of Koimoku chapter 11. It is written by Mineryuu Jirou. I J K L Lost Memories of Love Lost Memories of Love is a manga written by a novice mangaka under the pseudonym OZMA at the Ozma Studio. It was originally to be published at Comic Heat, but was pulled by Omura to compete head-to-head against Inamine Kouta in Comic Splash, in a wager against Sawanoguchi Hinata, that was mirroring a contest that Inamine himself was also up on, made by Iwasaki Rune. It is a romance manga, and the principal mangaka working on it was Aikawa Minako. M Manga Manga are Japanese comics, comic books or comic strips. Mangaka Mangaka are the creators of manga, be they authors or artists. Usually this means an author-artist, and it is preferentially used for artists over authors. Some manga are written by one person and drawn by another, so authors and artists may be different people. Midsummer Dreams Midsummer Dreams is a manga written by Inamine Kouta. It is published in Comic Splash. It goes head-to-head with the OZMA creation by one of its novice mangaka, Lost Memories of Love. It is a romance manga. N The Name of the Seasons is a manga written by Inamine Kouta. O Octo-Girl Revolution Octo-Girl Revolution is a serial manga created by Takomachi and published in Comic Heat. Ozma Studio P Q R Revolution Revolution Revolution Revolution ( , ) is a manga created by Ozma. It is overseen by Iwasaki Rune. S Saraba, Tokyo T Ten Million Club The ten million club (Kanji: 『千万クラブ』 ; Hepburn: "Sen Man Kurabu") is an informal label used to indicate mangaka who sell over 10 million issues. U V W X Y Z other See also * Koimoku characters Category:Koimoku Category:Glossaries